spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Myslec/02
2012 __TOC__ Re: Interwiki Wybacz za moją gapowatość, zapamiętam na przyszłość. ; ) 13:20, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) User:Krol Cześć! Przepraszam, ja miałem problemy z internetem tutaj, i musiałem wyjście. Dziękuję bardzo za rozmowę, i miło dla ciebie poznać! Jeżeli chcesz, opuszczaj wiadomość w moim stronie, ja będę tutaj. Znowu, dziękuję bardzo, do następnego! --listkiewski ;) (co?) 22:37, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) Usunięcie przedrostka Możesz mi powiedzieć jak pozbyć się przedrostka pl. z domeny pl.ursus.wikia.com ? Jesteś zUy i niedobry! To jest ten hejt o którego prosiłeś na czacie :P. I więcej nie marudź, że nikt Cię nie zhejtował ;). PiotrekDdyskusja 21:40, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) :O, jak fajnie! Można sobie na stronie dyskusji Mysleca pospamować ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:59, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Usuniecie Artykulow Czy moglbys usunac kilka Artykulow na wiki pt. Dont Strave Wiki Artykuly do usuniecia: Kilof, Łopata, Łopaty, Siekiera, Gobblers. Z gory dziekuje Czat Myslec ja jestem zablokowany na czacie? Sprawdź to i odblokuj mnie. Powiadom mnie o tym na dyskusji. Umarlak (dyskusja) 17:03, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Mam problem z właczeniem czatu. Nic mi się nie pojawia tylko jest białe tło. Umarlak (dyskusja) 17:30, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wikia miesiąca Wiem, wielkie sorry. Dzięki, że cofnąłeś. Wyświetliło mi się, że ktoś w tym samym czasie edytował i był konflikt edycji. Lemon11Mi mesa 08:28, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Stalker Wiki Hejka to znowu ja, dostałem do cb link o tym jak awansować, jednak link nie działa {nie wiem co się stało}, Re: Korshaan Wiki OK, dziękuję za odpowiedź :) Obsługa Bota Myslec czy mógłbyś mi opisać na tablicy tego bota, jak zainstalować oprogramowanie. Napisz mi krok po kroku. Jeśli dobrze pobrałem to pobrałem plik RaR (mam WinRaR ;)). I napisz mi od tego gdzie plik wypakować, przez ustawienie oprogramowania do aktywacji bota czyli napisz: gdzie wypakować, jak zainstalować, jak ustawić oprogramowanie i jak aktywować bota. Oczywiście wskazówki do AWB. LemonBot (dyskusja) 17:19, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki Myslec. Na razie muszę wstrzymać się z rejstracją bota bo ta zmiana nicku... Nawet nie wiem czy wpisać nick "Lemon11" czy ten nowy, ale dzięki, mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. Pozdrawiam LemonBot (dyskusja) 18:38, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Konto bota Witaj, Myslec czy powiedziałbyś mi jak się robi konto Bota? Re: Re: Zmiana nicka bez użycia e-maila Aha, no to dziękuje. ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 20:24, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob to jest wredne i podłe a ty zamiast słuchać adminie, wyrzucasz na zbity pysk. prosze bradzo ja już w to nie wnikam Sytuacja poważna i to bardzo, odblokuj mnie w czacie i to teraz adminie powiem ci wszystko atak hakerski na moją strone daj mi 5 minutowy pobyt na czacie musisz coś wiedzieć to bardzo ważne nie pozwól na ten błąd to to niebezpiczenie, napisze ci wszystko Dziękuje, ale musisz coś wiedzieć. Udostępmnij mi czat na kilka minut i ci wyjaśnie. Teraz jak najszybciej to prośba krytycznej chwili Nie rozumiesz zagrożenia, ty naprawde musisz mnie wpuścić musze was poinformować, daj mi minute a dowiesz sie co sie dzieje. Uwierz mi prosze! Ty chyba mnie nie rozumiesz, Na litośc boską człowieku to nie żarty to nie koledzy tylko je*ana firma daj mi powiedzieć to na czacie ! już po mnie i nie mam czasu, dziękuje adminie za całkowite dosłowne uziemienie mnie i kto wie może waszej strony w ciągu tygodnia. Dowidzenia Lista polskich wiki Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak dołączyć moją Wikię do listy? Damiannoob dalej Mówiłem ci że znowu coś sie zjebie adminie, ale to zignorowałeś. Na profilu napisali o mnie i mnie ośmieszyli, już to usunołem, jeżelu temu nie zaprzestaniecie to będzie robił gorzej. Pilnujcie tego gnoja To nie wystarczy dla tego gościa. Dobra spoko nq MLP Wiki w Wikia Miesiąca Krótka prośba, jeśli ktoś złoży kandydaturę MLP Wiki w konkursie na Wikię Miesiąca i nie będzie to admin tej wiki, to jest kandydatury nie złożył nikt z tego grona: NCRGresiu, Dj mateooshka, Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas, Fretkoid czy Skradacz, to prosiłbym o jej natychmiastowe usunięcie i powiadomienie mnie kto złożył kandydaturę :) Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 13:41, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Pasek menu Dzieńdobry. Mam poważny problem. Jestem właścicielką "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty wiki". Chodzi mi o pasek menu. Mam tam napisane: Aktywność na wiki, Postacie, Odcinki, Galeria, Regulamin. Moje pytanko: Jak się robi te "podpunkty" np w zakładce "Aktywość na wiki" są takie: Aktywność na wiki, Losowa strona, Filmy itp. Jak się robi takie strony, bo potrzebuję do "Postacie"? Re: Zadawanie pytań Dobrze :) SpectraMH 17:20, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Mam... Mam pytanie: Jak "zareklamować" swoją pl.bully.wiakia.com ? Czekam na odp LanceBalance (dyskusja) 15:28, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Jak zrobić skórkę jak na nonsenspedia.wikia.com na mojej stronce. za odp dziękuję, czekam na odp LanceBalance (dyskusja) 17:19, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) przepraszam przepraszam, a umarlak to więcej zrobił.Proszę odblokuj mnie na czacie przepraszamLanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:23, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) możesz mnie odblokować przepraszam LanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:24, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) o... och to dzięki że nie na zawsze lisek to nic LanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:31, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego......... dlaczego mam blokade na myslec wiki? chciałem pomóc i na zawsze!?LanceBalance (dyskusja) 16:59, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich Wikii/kolumna Wziąłem to pod uwagę robiąc nową wersję bota (taki którego będzie mogło odpalać kilka osób bez powodowania konfliktów) który po prostu przy aktualizacji generuje ten szablon na sztywno bez ifów i innych dupereli. — Nana 18:14, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Psiaki Wiki Drogi Myslec'u! Ja w sprawie Psiaki Wiki. Teraz ciągle nierajerestrowani użytkownicy dręczą mnie i mówią, że jeśli nie usune tej wiki to będzie wojna. Ale ja nie chcę by doszło do usunięcia mojej najlepszej wiki! :( Proszę o pomoc i czekam na odp. FluttershyPets Małe Pytanie Cześć Myslec, mam pytanie ale nie wiem czy takie można zadać albo czy nie jest głupie. Zgłaszałem swoją wikię na WM Marca 2013. Ale tak jakby się nie udało :) Teraz poprawiłem to i owo i proszę o ocenę i jakieś ewentualne propozycje poprawy :) O i jesszcze tu masz link żebyś nie szukał: link Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 09:40, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki za ocenę :) Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 10:53, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob cd. Myslec, wszystko sie uspokoiło, sprawa załatwiona nie blokujecie mnie więcej. Jednak ostrzegałem cie przed tym bo tym jak zostałem zignorowany znowu za co to rzym tak na mni nagadywał to... to przez rzymianina!LanceBalance (dyskusja) 18:59, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) chciałem chciałem mu odpisać żeby się uspokoił czekam na odp. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:00, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) możesz możesz mnie odblokować na czacie chce ci coś odpowiedzieć na historie nie znasz historii a rzymianin to aniołek? LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:05, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) ciastko mnie nie cierpi a rzymianin się wymądrzał na prawde przysięgam i na ile mam tą blokadę? pliss odblokuj mnie to ci napisze na priv. cała prawde.Ja nie jestem prowokatorem to rzymianin zaczął przysięgam czekam na odp. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:10, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Jezu nie badź że taki, nie wiesz naprawde i nie denerwuj się na mnie LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:16, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) mam prośbe możesz wejść na czat http://pl.bully.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat tylko na chwile chce ci coś przekazać prosze chłopie!!!LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:25, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) możesz... możesz mnie odbanować przepraszam proszę ;( naprwdę przepraszam możesz mnie odbanować LanceBalance (dyskusja) 20:21, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kultura osobista Eh, wiem, może przesadziłem, pardon, ale wkurzony jestem. —tomta1 [✉] 21:26, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Damiannoob jeszcze raz Myslec, wiecie już że to ja?. Możecie dać mi znać jakoś? Odbezpieczanie stron A idzie takie coś zrobić, np. że odblokować wszystkie artykuły naraz w sensie dla all użytkowników nawet niezalogowanych? DemonRipper (dyskusja) Problem mam taki problem, dodawałem szablony do galerii odcinków na mojej wiki i nagle zaczęło mi odejmować artykułów miałem 946 bodajże a mam teraz 922 -.- Nie wiem co nie tak (nie usuwam/nie usuwałem żadnych) proszę o pomoc. DemonRipper (dyskusja) np. dałem w jednej galerii szablon było 922, przeszedłem na inną galerię tam też dałem i 921... Liczę, że to szybko naprawicie :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) kiedyś też tak miałem, raz mi dodawało artykułów, a raz odejmowało, jak mi odejmowało to na drugi dzień było tyle co było niż mi odjęło.DemonRipper (dyskusja) na mojej wiki strony zamulają też tak jak mówiłeś, co było do mnie dziwne, że strony mojej wiki zamulają, a strony z angielskiej wiki nie, to już wiem. :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) miałem 946 a teraz mam 909, jak skończę to robić będę miał lekko powyżej 850... DemonRipper (dyskusja) z 946 artykułów zrobiło mi się po zakończeniu dodawania szablonów do galerii - 817... DemonRipper (dyskusja) czy ta rzecz zostanie naprawiona podczas aktualizacji środowej? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 20:00, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A może jutro powróci do starej liczby artykułów (946) a jest po moich edycjach w galeriach (dodawałem szablony) - 817. Nwm co jest grane, że odejmuje. DemonRipper (dyskusja) 20:06, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) no to ja Hobbit0 nakryłeś mnie no wiem bana globala jak na moim pierwszym koncie. Oj ty nie rozumiesz mnie. :( dobra zbanuj mnie bo jestem jak pies :( już 2 konto mam bana :'( :( na pierwszym koncie(Hobbit0) koncie coś zwandalizowałem? czy zbanowałem? nic? ale pierwsze konto na wiki i traktujecie mnie jak psa :( napewno na wszystkie wikie dostane już raz dostałem a teraz 2 :( Rzymianin mnie blokuje na czacie w kielbasa wiki i mnie przezywa rzebym zdecznął i żarł g*wno proszę uwierz mi AndrzejP (dyskusja) 18:35, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Licencje starych plików idzie dodać licencje w ogóle do starych plików?? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 23:05, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) A w zdjęciach, które sam robiłem, trzeba licencję, a jeśli tak, to jaką? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 15:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) sorki, że tyle pytam, ale np. zdjęcia jakiejś gwiazdy serialu z Facebooka czy z Twittera to jaka licencja? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:04, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) i jeszcze dwa: 1. jak np. zrobiłem zdjęcia (sam) jakimś odcinkom, to jaka licencja - że to moja praca, czy kadr filmowy. 2. Zdjęcia np. z angielskiej wersji wiki, nie mająca także licencji - to co wtedy? i jeszcze dwa: 1. jak np. zrobiłem zdjęcia (sam) jakimś odcinkom, to jaka licencja - że to moja praca, czy kadr filmowy. 2. Zdjęcia np. z angielskiej wersji wiki, nie mająca także licencji - to co wtedy? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Ups, sory, dwa razy mi się tamto wysłało... DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:26, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) a co jeśli jest z Facebooka i Twittera? To mogę zrobić licencję taką: Te zdjęcie pochodzi z Facebooka lub Twittera (...) i coś tam dalej. DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:49, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Mógłbyś przejrzeć moją wikię - http://pl.taniecrzadzi.wikia.com/wiki/Taniec_rzadzi_Wiki i powiedzieć co jeszcze w niej brakuje prócz licencji i odblokowanych artykułów? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:52, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy wiki Witam, jak mogę zmienić nazwę? Utworzyłem wątek na forum w dziale problemy techniczne czy jakoś tak. Proszę o pomoc. Pozdrawiam Re:Centrum Społeczności: Lista Polskich Wikii Dobrze, ale tam był błąd. Na mojej wiki jest 18 użytkowników, nie 4, więc po co wprowadzać czytających w błąd? :) ♥Wikula37♥ 18:41, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Wikula37 Trapez czemu nie mam uprawnień do czatu? po drugie :dlaczego mi wyskakuje całyczasz trojan , a co to jest trojan? (podpis) Re:Nazwa Piszę w stosunku nazwy użytkownika gdyż chciałabym ją zmienić drugi raz a nie chcę zakładać nowego konta. Dałoby się zmienić nazwe drugi raz? AB. Re: Skreślanie w wikii miesiąca Mea culpa. Dwa razy pomyliły mi się miesiące, gdy wyszukiwałem obydwie wikie w archiwum. Raz pominąłem marzec, a raz kwiecień, nieco zmyliło mnie też to, że teraz mamy głosowanie na wikię maja. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że to moja druga wpadka, już grzebał przy tym bez ostrzeżenia nie będę, bo nie idzie mi to najlepiej. —tomta1 [✉] 13:48, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Anubis147/TDA_:) - Trzeba to usunąć. Re: Slider OK. Sprawdziłem i ten obraz dobrze "leży" w Sliderze. Pozdrawiam LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:20, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Panel Administratora Jestem założycielką tej Tej Wiki jak można wejść w panel administratora? Zmienisz nazwę wiki z BioSock Wiki na BioShock Wiki? DS Zło Cześć użytkownik zwany Ulquiorraschiffer0420 obszedł blokadę i zrobił nowe konto Mordosecurity na tym koncie również przeklinał i groził to nie wszystko zrobił jeszcze jedno nowe konto Czolgimstamordoru i na nim groził adminom na MLP wiki i na fanowskiej MLP wiki zaczął grozić wojną i znowu przeklinał . Podsumowując fakty: Przeklinał Posiada multikonta I grozi jesteś w stanie przemowić mu do rozumu? http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Du%C5%BCa_Siostrzyczka%7C pomoc Myslec to nie ja pisałem brzydko na czacie ktoś sie włamał na moje konto BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 20:11, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: dowody tak Silent mi na chatango mówił bo ja niedobrze sie zachowałem i powiedziałem swoje hasło BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 20:30, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Proszę Myslec czy mógł byś wejść na chat na i penguin będę wdzięczny Skiper2004 (pogadaj ) kwiecień 20 12:13 2013 r. (UTC) Link - I penguin pl Wiki wW Cześć, Myslec tu Szenzii. Chciałam się o to Savga zapytać, ale go znaleść nie mogę. Czy wiesz może dla czego na mojej wiki "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty wiki" ktoś daje moim użytkownikom bany na wszystkich wikiach(te całe "globale") najpierw zauważyłam, że jeden użyt. ma bana to się mojego adma BrunoTomka pytam kto go zbanował a on mi mówi, że nie tylko ten jeden użyt. ma bana. I teraz do mnie zaczynają nawet anonimowi piszą czy to ja ich banuję. Wiesz może co się stało???? :'( Jak wiesz to odpisz PLISSSS SzenziiSzenzii (dyskusja) 07:56, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Tu nie chodzi tylko o Skippera! Jestr więcej użyt. \Ale ktoś mi wqyjaśnił, że to właśnie ze względu na ten problem z wiekiem. Zbar Myslec,pomóż! Zbar robi się coraz okrutniejszy,i zaczyna mnie obrażać.Zablokuj go na czacie,tak będzie najlepiej.Będę ci bardzo wdzięczna:) Pinkie smile Cześc Myslec, tu Szenzii:) Nie wiem czy się na tym znasz. Czy wiesz może w jakim programie robi się logo graf? Bo w paicie prubowałam, ale jak chciałam przesłać to mi wyszło "Nie prawidłowy typ pliku". Mam Windowsa7. Wiesz w jakim programie roibi się logo???? Z góry dzięki:) Szenzii (dyskusja) 13:54, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Licznik edycji dlaczego w licniku edycji mam takie dane przecierz ukończyłem mam 544 edycje to jak brak 250 edycji czekam na odp Silent K Talk 08:23, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna Witam. Wiem, że może moja prośba jest bezsensu ale... Eh.. cóż. Mam lekki proclem ze stroną główną. Czy może jest tutaj jakiś "samouczek" lub coś co mogłoby mi pomóc stwrzyć wspaniałą główną? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź ^^ Kocurek Sorry, że rozkupuję zamkniętą sprawę, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Głównie to w tedy chodziło mi o usera Kocurek(dostał globala) i od użytkowników dowiedziałam się, że wandalizował na Bezsensopedii(czy jakieś innej pedii). Otóż na mojej wiki był wzorowym użytkownikiem. To jest bardzo dziwne, że użytkownik dostaje bana za to, że wandalizował na 1 jednej wiki, nie biorąc pod uwagę iż na innej wiki jest wzorowy. No ok, ma nowe konto, ale to jest jakieś dziwne... Powinien mieć bana tylko na tej, na której naruszał regulamin.-,- Odpisz proszęSzenzii (dyskusja) 14:21, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) Obrazek Hej, nie wiem czy mogę ale mam coś dla ciebie jeśli tego nie chcesz to usunę w trymiga zobacz, i stwierdź czy fajne i zostawić czy głupie i usunąć - specjalnie dla ciebie zrobiłem ;) Silent K Talk 12:41, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/silent-k/pl/images/6/65/Myslecboo.JPG Re:Re:Obrazek Spoko, jak będziesz chciał to zrobi ci więcej ;) pozdrawiam Silent K Talk 14:16, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy Dziękuję. Mam nową nazwę ;) Wisienkaa (Czarodziejkanaj) Silent znalazłem i za co mnie blokujesz na czacie np.podaj na kogo naskakiwałem ty zaczołeś a i przy.. okazji http://myslec.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Myslec/ziemniaki Silent K Talk 10:24, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Myslec dasz mi unbana na czat i chciałem ci coś pokazać na czacie ale jak wolisz :/ hmmm jak ja był bym adminem to bym nie blokował mam nadzieje że dostanę unbana. Pozdrawiam Silent K Talk 11:21, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) a i mam buga na tekken polska bo usuwam stary favicon i mi wraca stary fav nie wiem co robić Favicon Coś mi buguje wikie favicon stary powraca jak wgrywam nowy czekam na odpowiedź. Silent K Talk 11:56, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Favicon 2 Nie dokońca o favicon że tak muszę czekać tylko nie chcę sie rozpisywać za bardzo http://pl.tekkenpolska.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia na chwilę jak byś mógł :3 Silent K Talk 12:07, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Kolory Nicków Jak dodać kolory nicków chodzi mi o kod tylko Silent K Talk 15:52, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) & BrunoTomek Question :p Cześc czy możesz przyjść na czat http://pl.tekkenpolska.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia mam pare pytanek ;) Silent K Talk 13:03, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) . mogę cię prosić na czat powyżej bardzo proszę :3 Silent K Talk 13:15, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) Usunięcie konta Dzień dobry, jestem ojcem Tosiaczka012 i z pewnych względów chciałbym aby te konto zostało usunięte. do korespondencji podaję swojego maila : kabina666@wp.pl z góry dziękuje za szybkie załatwienie sprawy. Koniec bana nie wiem dlaczego mam nadal bana :/ Silent K Talk 08:30, maj 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Logo Monobook A jak ustawić je jako logo? A jak zmienić favicona? :P 16:49, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Logo Monobook Sory, że tak dużo pytam, ale ile potrwać może zmiana tego loga? :P 19:10, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Logo Monobook Gdy próbuję zmienić nazwę pliku na Wiki.png wyświetla mi się to: Nie masz uprawnień do przeniesienia tej strony, z następującego powodu: Plik „mwstore://local-backend/local-public/b/bc/Wiki.png” już istnieje 19:19, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Logo Monobook Ok, już zmieniłem. Możesz proszę sprawdzić, czy nic nie schrzaniłem? :p 19:46, maj 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Usunięcie strony Dyskusja pomocy:Podpis Użytkownik zadał pytanie dotyczące tego, że nie działa mu podpis, po czym się podpisał. Uznałem to za zwykłe trollowanie lub skrajną głupotę. Jak widać, myliłem się. Jak dla mnie strona dyskusji służy do omówienia zawartości strony artykułu (z wyjątkiem dyskusji użytkownika), a do omówienia takich problemów służy forum. Inaczej tego typu zapytania byłyby zarówno na forum, stronach dyskusji użytkowników, blogach i dyskusjach pomocy i jeśli ktoś miałby czegoś szukać, to albo zacząłby szukanie we wszystkich tych miejscach, albo sam zadałby pytanie... w jednym z tych czterech miejsc. —tomta1 [✉] 10:34, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tak właśnie sądzę, ale muszę mieć najpierw pewność. Wątpliwości mam co do jednego pliku, i będę musiał doczytać o jego statusie prawnym, co nie oznacza, że obecna licencja w nim jest błędna. Co do Plik:200px-Flag.png, jest to element gry, wyszukiwarki grafik nic nie mówią o tym, że plik został wypuszczony w świat z pozwoleniem na użycie. Dobrze to o Tobie świadczy, że przeglądasz wszystkie zmiany, ale trust me, I'm an engineer. I oczywiście obiecuję przyjrzeć się bliżej. 12:06, cze 1, 2013 (CEST) :Dzięki. I jeszcze jedna sprawa, jeśli znajdę jakąś nieużywaną grafikę na niewolnej licencji, dam . Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie z tym problemu. 12:21, cze 1, 2013 (CEST) Re: Czat Spróbuję być wieczorem, niczego nie obiecuję – radiator chyba zapomniał w którą stronę ma się kręcić i zdezorientowany stoi w miejscu. 15:13, cze 2, 2013 (CEST) :Sprawdź maila, masz tam niespodziankę ;). 18:31, cze 3, 2013 (CEST) Re: Ranking W skrócie: :Musieli akurat zmienić ten ciąg znaków który używałem do zidentyfikowania tej strony http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Not_a_valid_Wikia - normalnie jak na złość. Dr. House Wiki będzie musiało poczekać do weekendu, bo cache API jest nieubłaganie upierdliwy. — Nana 14:45, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) FluttershyPets Witaj! Od jakiegoś czasu FluttershyPets oczernia mnie w oczach wszystkich, którzy mnie nie znają. Piszę coś typu: http://pl.psiaki.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:3716#8, a coś takiego się nie działo nigdy, tak samo jak nie przezywałam od lilii wodnych. Proszę o pomoc! Apple23 (dyskusja) 07:17, cze 6, 2013 (UTC) Niestety z nią nie da się porozmawiać normalnie. Unika mnie i szuka pretekstów do oczerniania mnie w oczach innych. Potem jestem uważana na wiki za osobę nie miłą i denerwującą co jest dla mnie krzywdzące. Jednak udało mi się dogadać z nią. Apple23 (dyskusja) 14:40, cze 6, 2013 (UTC) Silent Po miesiącu się poprawie i będe przestrzegał zasad (jeśli cię obraziłem lub coś to przepraszam) http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Silent_K#Ostrze.C5.BCenia. Sliver 19:52, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) Pytanko Jak robi się kolorowy napis Profil, ''bo chciałam na mojej wiki Cały świat wiki taki zrobić, bo jak wiadomo, jestem założycielką tej wiki. Korzystam z Firefox, bo coś mi "koleżanka" z innej wiki mówiła, że trzeba podać nazwę systemu, którego się używa. Bardzo proszę o pomoc, bazyloowata22 (dyskusja) 13:28, cze 16, 2013 (UTC)Rarity JackRarity Jack (dyskusja) 13:28, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Dyktator_Chaplin Witaj Myslec zrobił byś może coś z tym panem : http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Dyktator_Chaplin ? Spamuje w prywatnych a gdy nie weszłąm na jakąś tam wiki którą podaje to pisze : to żal jesteś piesek adminów nienawidzę takich ty waflu mysleca. Itd. Zrób coś z góry dzięki. Blokada na czacie na ile mnie zablokowałeś ? Data założenia wiki Witaj. Czy jest możliwość, by sprawdzić od jakiego dnia funkcjonuje wiki? Szenzii I like holidays! (kto pogada???) 17:10, cze 25, 2013 (UTC) prośba o nadanie praw biurokraty na WWE PL WIKI Jestem administratorem WWE PL WIKI, proszę Cię byś nadał mi prawa biurokraty, ponieważ obecnie założyciel najprawdopodobniej odszedł i zostawił wiki na pastwę losu. Chciałbym mieć te uprawnienia by uratować tą wiki od upadku. Proszę jeśli możesz, albo pomóż w dostaniu tych praw. Reklama Moge jakoś zareklamować strone na waszej społecznośći?, bez opłat da sie? Re: Wikia miesiąca Za to czepianie się wikii o ilość artykułów (!) jest wielką częścią ''"idei dobrej zabawy i wzajemnego ulepszania swoich wiki, na których oparty jest konkurs na wikię miesiąca.". Jeśli tak, to ja dziękuję bardzo za takie zabawy. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 19:29, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Tekst Ok, trochę mnie poniosło, ale czy ona w ogóle miała prawo napisać aż takie głupoty. Przecież HPW pod względem jakości artykułów jest prawie idealna. Niedopracowane artykuły dopracowujemy, teraz właśnie kończy się konkurs na rozbudowanie artykułu. Czy ona w ogóle wiedziała co pisała? Na żadnej ze swoich wiki nie napisała takich długich artykułów jak na HPW, a ona się bezsensownie czepia. To jest denerwujące i jeżeli by chodziło o twoją pracę, która byłaby niesprawiedliwie skrytykowana na pewno myślałbyś inaczej. Michnar (dyskusja) 19:33, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Drobna sprawa Wydaje mi się, że ta edycja (a raczej jej część) jest na granicy ataku osobistego. Według mnie sekcja powinna zostać usunięta, ale wolałbym, żeby ostateczną decyzję podjął ktoś z większymi uprawnieniami i autorytetem tutaj. Pozdrawiam, 17:12, lip 4, 2013 (CEST) Re: Wikia_miesiąca#Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki Cześć, mam do Ciebie prośbę - mógłbyś sporządzić listę tym tragiczniejszych artykułów? Postaram się popoprawiać (i zagonić innych do tego) i ukarać odpowiedzialnych użytkowników Pozdrowienia, —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:47, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Czat Mam problem z łączeniem się do czatów Pomoc w kolorach Witam. Chciałm poinformować, że naMy Little Brony Wiki pewnej Administratorce Dirrii nie działają w module aktywności kolorowe napisy. Wszędzie jej działają tylko nie tam. Proszę o pomoc, gdyż jej potrzebujemy. Jestę Alicja, zią. ♥ Poczytaj sobie ;3 17:52, lip 16, 2013 (UTC)